Primitive
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Kyuhyun yang berasal dari desa yang jauh dari teknologi, berhasil kuliah di Kota Seoul yang penuh dengan teknologi. Bagaimana Changmin yang harus menanggapi semua kepolosan Kyuhyun? / ChangKyu slight YunJae YooSu / Humor gagal / Yaoi / Rate T / DLDR / Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Primitive

Genre: Humor

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: YunJae, YooSu

Rate: T

Disclaimer: ini ff terinspirasi dari Stand Up Comedy Indonesia, jadi maaf ya kalau humornya garing / udah tau hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ada yang gak suka sama karakter Kyu disini..

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Humor gagal!, OOC!, Bahasa Santai!

-..Presented by Yuuka Shim..-

.

.

CHAPTER 1

**-ChangKyu-**

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil _seongsaenim_ pada Kyuhyun saat pembagian rapot serta ijazah Senior High School. Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan dari _seongsaenim_ menghampirinya untuk mengambil ijazahnya.

Kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun sangat reot, terlihat sekali bahwa kursi tersebut sudah sangat tua, bahkan hampir tidak layak pakai. Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga desa yang cukup tertinggal. Jadi tidak heran kalau sekolah di desa ini perlengkapannya juga tertinggal. Mungkin sulit dipercaya bahwa masih ada desa yang cukup primitif di negara maju ini, tapi yah inilah kenyataannya.

"Nilaimu sangat memuaskanmu, Kyu. Kami selaku guru di sekolah ini menyarankanmu untuk masuk salah satu Universitas di Seoul." Kata _seongsaenim_ pada Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.

"Ah beneran nih, Pak? Kita kan tinggal di desa, masa sih aku bisa kuliah di Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya senang tapi masih ragu.

"Ya bisalah, Kyu. 2014 gituloh.. Apa sih yang gak mungkin?" jawab _seongsaenim_ seadanya. Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Yaudah deh.. Nanti aku coba daftar di salah satu Universitas Seoul." Kata Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kursi yang dia duduki.

.

.

"Horeee! Aku diterima di University of Toho loh _umma_!" kata Kyuhyun senang bukan main saat dia tau bahwa dia diterima di University of Toho.

"Ah yang bener? Tapi yang penting kalau kamu disana, kamu jangan kampungan ya Kyu.." kata _umma_ Kyuhyun menanggapi anaknya sedikit sadis tapi fakta.

"Ih, _umma_ mah.. Aku gak kampungan kok.." jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

"Gak kampungan dari mana, Kyu? Layar tancap aja kamu bilang kain kafan.." kata _Umma_ Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah udah deh aku gak mau berdebat sama _umma_, aku pasti kalah ngomong." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga sama _Umma_-nya.

"Soalnya _umma_ itu ngomong kenyataan, Kyuhyun anak _umma_ yang paling manissss!" kata _umma_ Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ih sakit tau umma. Sakitnya tuh disiniiihh!" kata Kyuhyun lebay sambil menunjuk dadanya. Memang apa hubungannya pipi sama dada?

Lebih baik kita ke Seoul langsung aja yuk lihat gimana kampus Kyuhyun.

**-ChangKyu-**

"Waahhh.. Kampusku bagus banget ya.." kata Kyuhyun kagum terhadap bangunan yang merupakan kampusnya itu.

"Halo anak manis.. Kamu kuliah disini juga ya? Aku Changmin. Nama kamu siapa?" aduh.. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dihampiri _namja_ ganteng yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"Kok kamu lihatin aku sampai sebegitunya sih? Kamu terpesona ya sama kegantengan aku?" kata Changmin ke-PD-an.

"Ah engga kok. Tapi kok rambut kamu berdiri gitu sih? Abis kesetrum dimana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun polos karena melihat gaya rambut Changmin yang sebenarnya _mohawk_ -,,-

"Ih.. Masa kamu gak tau sih? Inituh model rambut _Mohawk_ tau! Udah deh kita masuk kampus bareng aja." Changmin malas juga menjelaskan ke Kyuhyun model rambutnya itu. Akhirnya mereka berjalan berduaan masuk kampus. Tidak disangka-sangka mereka sekelas loh, sama-sama ambil jurusan psikologi. Kelas mereka ada di lantai tujuh, sehingga harus naik _lift_ untuk sampai ke kelasnya.

"Kok kamu diam aja? Masuk kesini." Kata Changmin saat Kyuhyun gak mau masuk _Lift_. Kyuhyun Cuma diam sambil lihat-lihat _lift_-nya.

"Kok kelas kita kecil sih, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah super duper polos.

"Aduh, kamu itu gimana sih Kyu? ini namanya _lift_. Kalau mau sampai ke kelas kita di lantai tujuh, harus naik ini. nanti lift ini ke atas sendiri kok." Jelas Changmin pelan-pelan agar Changmin mengerti.

"Oh gitu ya Min.. Di desa aku juga ada sih alat naik turun begini.." kata Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Oh ya? Desa kamu desa yang maju ya?" tanya Changmin penasaran sama desa Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. aku gak tau sih maju atau engga. Yang pasti nama alatnya bukan _lift_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Terus namanya apa dong?" tanya Changmin lagi masih penasaran.

"Timba sumur... buat angkat air. Tapi kok disini buat angkat orang sih? Itu orang di atas gak cape apa Min tarik-tarik?" jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Changmin cuma bisa gigit jari kesal sama Kyuhyun.

"Udah.. Udah.. Masuk aja.." akhirnya Changmin nyerah juga sama Kyuhyun yang sepertinya desanya kelewat primitif..

.

.

Sampai di kelas, Changmin membuka laptopnya karena dosen belum masuk. Lagi pula hari pertama kuliah, paling hanya pengarahan..

"Min.. Kok TV bisa dilipat?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat Changmin membuka laptopnya.

"Terus antenanya mana, Min? Kok _remote_-nya huruf semua?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya. Aduh.. Benar-benar primitif ya desa Kyuhyun?

.

.

TBC!

WUAHAHAHA. Yuu kesurupan apa ini? Sumpah ini humor gagaaall! Wkwkwk. Maaf sodara2 :'(  
Yuu terinspirasi dari stand up comedy, ada beberapa lawakan yang Yuu ambil dari stand up comedy. Jadinya malah begini. Kalau kurang lucu, Yuu hapus deh ff-nya :v

Kalau lumayan, Yuu bakal teruskan. Hoho. Tenanglah ff ini pasti ada ending nya kok hahahaha.

Sudahlah Yuu galau nih gara-gara ff ini kurang lucu. Nanti juga ada YunJae sama YooSu hohoho.

Akhir kata..

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Primitive

Genre: Humor

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: YunJae, YooSu

Rate: T

Disclaimer: ini ff terinspirasi dari Stand Up Comedy Indonesia, jadi maaf ya kalau humornya garing / udah tau hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ada yang gak suka sama karakter Kyu disini..

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Humor gagal!, OOC!, Bahasa Santai!

-..Presented by Yuuka Shim..-

.

.

CHAPTER 2

**-ChangKyu-**

"Min, aku ke Seoul baru sampai hari ini. Kamu ada referensi tempat kost ga? Aku belum ada tempat tinggal nih.." kata Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang sedang beres-beres buku kuliahnya.

"Kost ya? Kamu satu kamar kost sama aku aja. Jadi nanti biayanya dibagi dua. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau kamu baru sampai, kok kamu gak bawa tas besar yang isinya baju-baju kamu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ada kok.. Tadi pagi sebelum ketemu kamu, aku kan nitip di pos satpam dulu.." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Changmin yang mendengarnya heran, masih ada ya orang seperti Kyuhyun? Seharusnya kan Kyuhyun mencari kost-an dulu. Haduh...

"Yah.. Yasudah yang penting kamu nanti satu kamar kost sama aku aja ya." Kata Changmin lagi. Sebenarnya Changmin cukup khawatir membawa orang seperti Kyuhyun ke kost-an nya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Changmin sebenarnya tertarik loh sama Kyuhyun.

"Wah.. Kalau begitu makasih ya, Min." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sampai di kost-an Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung membereskan pakaiannya, sementara Changmin menonton TV yang entah mengapa layarnya sedang buram.

"Min.. TV-nya buram. Mau aku benerin gak?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Awalnya Changmin ragu, tapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun sangat meyakinkan, akhirnya Changmin mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk mencoba memperbaiki tayangan TV.

"Yaudah deh coba kamu benerin.." putus Changmin pada akhirnya.

BUKK!

"KYUUU!" pekik Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun malah memukul TV-nya.

BUKK! BUKK! BUKK!

"Kok kamu malah gebukin TV-nya? Nanti malah rusak gimana?" lanjut Changmin lagi sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lagi benerin TV-nya, Min.. Di desa aku, kalau ada alat-alat rusak itu harus dipukul biar bener.." kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Aduh.. Inimah bisa-bisa kena uang _charge_ dari Ibu kost kalau lihat Kyuhyun gebuk-gebukin TV-nya. Bagaimana juga kan TV itu fasilitas dari kost ini.

BUKK!

"Shim Changmin!" tuh kan bener.. Setelah Kyuhyun memukul TV-nya lagi, tepat pada saat itu Ibu kost lewat.

"Kamu ini gimana sih! Nanti TV-nya rusak gimana? Kamu kena _charge_!" kata Ibu kost teriak-teriak di depan Changmin.

"Aduh Ibu Kost.. Iya aku bayar, tapi gak usah teriak depan kupingku juga kali.. Nanti aku tuli gimana? Masa ganteng-ganteng begini tuli?" kata Changmin masih sempat-sempatnya PD disaat seperti ini.

"Min.. lagian kan kamu udah punya TV lipat.. Ngapain nonton TV di kost?" kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ikut bersuara.

"Aduh Kyu.. Itu namanya bukan TV lipat. Itu namanya Laptop atau _notebook_. Kamu ini... hiiihhhh!" kata Changmin gemas sambil kedua tangannya diarahkan ke Kyuhyun seperti sedang meremas sesuatu.

"Laptop? Itu yang kata orang-orang biasanya dipakai wanita kan, Min? Aku baru lihat bentuknya seperti itu.." tanggap Kyuhyun salah kira..

"Aduh Cho Kyuhyun.. Itu namanya TANKTOP! Kamu ini manis-manis kok ndeso? Hiiii gemes aku!" jawab Changmin yang langsung mengerti benda yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. kalian berdua memang aneh. Udah deh saya pergi aja, nanti malah ketularan anehnya kalian." Kata Ibu kost yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yah.. pergi karena Changmin sudah bayar uang _charge_ saja, kalau belum bayar juga pasti Ibu kost belum tentu mau pergi.

Kyuhyun ini, baru aja hari pertama tinggal sama Changmin, malah belum ada sehari. Udah buat susah Changmin aja, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tinggal dalam waktu lebih lama lagi ya?

.

.

"Changmin! Aku tunggu kamu diluar ya!" pekik Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang sedang siap-siap di dalam kamar kost untuk pergi kuliah. Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi sehingga kini Changmin tertinggal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Iyaaa!" balas Changmin ikut-ikutan teriak dari dalam.

Changmin membongkar isi lemarinya, tapi kok benda yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ketemu ya? Kira-kira _readers_ tau apa yang sedang dicari Changmin? Wahh.. kalau gak tau, jawabannya adalah celana dalam atau boxernya!

"Aduh nasib tinggal di kost-an khusus cowok nih.. Celana dalam sering hilang T_T gimana nih? Kalau gak pakai, kan celanaku ada seleting. Nanti kalau seleting dinaikkan terus junior-ku kejepit gimana?" gumam Changmin ketakutan karena tidak menemukan celana dalamnya.

"_Andwae_!" pekik Changmin mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang menunggu diluar.

"Min? Kamu kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Changmin karena khawatir.

"Gak apa, Kyu!" jawab Changmin dari dalam kamar kost-nya.

Channgmin kembali berpikir sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Pandangan Changmin tertuju pada sebuah kantong kresek yang tergeletak di meja.

"Haruskah?" gumam Changmin pasrah.

"Minn! Udah belum? Kita hampir telat nih!" pekik Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Ah, iya sebentar lagi!" jawab Changmin pada akhirnya.

Changmin akhirnya keluar kamar kost dengan sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli segera menggandeng tangan Changmin agar segera bernagkat ke kampus.

Kresek.. kresek.. kresek..

Tiap kali Changmin melangkahkan kakinya, pasti terdengar bunyi plastik bergesekan. Tak ayal hal itu membuat wajah Changmin merah sempurna. Bahkan untuk berjalan dengan kepala dinaikkan saja malu.

"Min.. kok sepanjang jalan aku dengar suara plastik sih?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang malah membuat wajah Changmin tambah merah.

"Ah masa sih? Aku gak dengar kok." Jawab Changmin berusaha senormal mungkin agar tidak terlihat gugup. Bisa-bisa ketahuan..

"Hah? Kamu gak dengar? Jangan-jangan ada hantu yang lagi bisikin aku lagi.." kata Kyuhyun asal lalu ketakutan sendiri. Ujung-ujungnya malah memeluk Changmin karena takut.

Kresek.. kresek..

"Huaa! Min, suaranya makin kencang!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika mendengar 'suara' tersebut lebih kencang. Yah jelaslah.. Kyuhyun kan memeluk Changmin, sementara kantong kreseknya sedang dipakai Changmin sebagai pengganti celana dalam. Hahaha.

Changmin yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak sadar dari mana asal bunyi misterius tersebut. Kekeke ~

**-ChangKyu-**

Kini ChangKyu sudah sampai di kampusnya, untung sebelum sampai di kampus ini, Changmin sempat melewati mini market dan akhirnya membeli satu set celana dalam, jadi sekarang di kampus ia terbebas dari kantong kresek tersebut. Hahaha.

Ah.. Mata kuliah sudah mau berganti. Mata kuliah sebelumnya adalah tentang kerendahan hati yang patut disisipkan dalam semua aspek kehidupan, termasuk ketika belajar. Sepertinya dalam hal ini, ada satu murid yang sangat tertarik dengan mata kuliah tadi dan berniat menanamkannya ke dalam semua aspek kehidupannya. Termasuk dalam belajar. Salah satu siswa yang terkenal dengan sifat polosnya, suara cemprengnya, dan juga pantat montoknya. Siswa bermarga Kim yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu inilah yang sangat tertarik dengan mata kuliah sebelumnya.

Suasana kelas sangat riuh sambil menunggu dosen berikutnya masuk kelas. Tapi, coba kita lihat, ada seorang mahasiswa _namja_ dengan wajah yang sangat cantik tengah bengong di kelasnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum, terkadang ia juga cemberut, bahkan terkadang ia terlihat hampir menangis. Ah.. ternyata mahasiswa yang satu ini tengah patah hati.

Bahkan mahasiswa satu ini, yang di bukunya bertuliskan nama 'Kim Jaejoong' masih saja bengong saat dosen mata kuliah berikutnya sudah masuk kelas.

"Pertanyaan sebelum dimulai pelajaran, tidak ada yang boleh melihat buku." Kata sang dosen ketika baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Apa sifat dasar dari karakter Plegmatis? Kim Jaejoong, jawab!" tanya sang dosen pada Jaejoong yang menopangkan dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kim Jaejoong, jawab!" lanjut dosen itu lagi karena kesal pertanyaannya tidak digubris Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, jawab soal tadi!" baiklah.. dosen ini mulai marah.

"Apa? Aku? Kamu yang buat persoalan, aku yang harus jawab?" jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Teman-teman dan dosen itu sendiri pun gigit buku karena kesal. -,,-

"Kim Junsu, jawab soal tadi. Apa sifat dasar karakter plegmatis?" akhirnya dosen menyerah sehingga bertanya pada Junsu.

"Cinta damai, _sae-nim_.." jawab Junsu yang membuat dosen tersenyum.

"Tepat! Kau pasti belajar semalam!" kata dosen memuji Junsu.

"Tidak _sae-nim_.. saya hanya salah bicara.." jawab Junsu kelewat rendah hati. Teman-teman sekelas Junsu kembali gigit buku karena kesal.

"Kim Junsu, jawabanmu itu sudah benar!" aduh.. dosennya kesal lagi nih..

"Tidak _sae-nim_, kebenaran hanya milik Tuhan semata.." jawab Junsu lagi yang sekarang malah membuat dosennya gigit jari saking kesalnya dengan Junsu.

.

.

Sudah istirahat kuliah nih.. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata Changmin dan Kyuhyun cukup cepat bergaul. Changmin berkenalan dengan dua _namja_ ganteng yang sewaktu baru masuk menjadi sasaran para _yeoja_ dan _uke_, yah.. Changmin sendiri juga menjadi sasaran para _yeoja_ dan _uke_ sih. Dua namja itu yang satu berjidat lebar nan mengkilap, mungkin lalat atau nyamuk yang mampir di jidatnya itu bisa kepeleset.. satu lagi _namja_ bermata sipit bak musang dengan kepala yang kecil. Sekilas terdengar seperti alien ya.. Tapi bisa dipastikan kedua _namja_ itu ganteng! Yang berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun, yang berwajah kecil bernama Jung Yunho.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan teman yang sempat membuat sedikit kerusuhan di kelas tadi. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu, tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata Jaejoong diam-diam menyukai Yunho sejak pandangan pertama loh.

Mereka berenam sedang duduk di kantin menunggu pesanan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kyu.. Kamu ada twitter atau instagram? Path? Facebook? Ask. Fm? Kakaotalk? Line? Wechat? Whatsapp? Atau social media lainnya?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Garam? Coba minta pada ibu kantin.." jawab Kyuhyun salah kira (lagi). Haaiisshh, dasar Kyuhyun..

"Instagram, Kyu. aduh kamu ini gimana sih." Kata Jaejoong agak kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Kyuhyun ini dari desa yang cukup tertinggal. Bahkan kurasa dia tidak akan tau bahwa alat sekecil ini bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan pesawat." Jelas Changmin sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Min, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku bahkan tau benda sekecil apapun bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak terima.

"Ohya? Coba jelaskan bagaimana alat ini bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan pesawat?" sambung Yoochun dengan nada meremehkan namun niat bercanda.

"Tentu bisa. Tusuk saja pada matanya pilot, nanti pesawat juga kecelakaan." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat kelima temannya menjedotkan kepala mereka ke meja kantin.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang bukan hanya Changmin ya yang bakla menjadi korban 'kepolosan' Kyuhyun. Hahaha. Padahal ini baru hari pertama kuliah, gimana kalau lebih lama lagi ya?

.

.

**TBC!**

**Huaa ~ chap ini hanya 1500-an kata saja pemirsaahh! Wkwkwk. Adegan lucunya berkurang ya? Maaf ya.. Yuu lagi buntu nih.. ternyata buat ff genre humor itu susahnya setengah mampus lah asli.**

**Yuu disini mau kasih kesempatan buat reader untuk kasih ide ke ff ini. tinggal PM Yuu aja idenya, kalau idenya bagus, Yuu pasti bakal jadikan materi untuk ff ini hehehe.**

**Arigatou minna-san yang sudah mau baca ff ini, Yuu lelah habis publish 2 ff sekaligus. Jadi maaf kalau berikutnya agak lama di update hehehe.**

**Btw, ciyyee YunJae Shipper lagi pada bahagia karen Yunho appa dan Jaejoong umma saling mention nama masing2 wkwkwk. Yaudah segini saja.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Kyuminhae, Guest, Guest, hyejinpark, Rpsckhalways, nandangaryp, mifta cinya, RTDhilla, JejeKyu Red Saphire**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
